Super powered new friends
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: When Christina has to do a project with her BFF Bree and kisses Chase because of her sister Eddy get's Lilly mad when he says Chris has 'Anger issues' and she acsedentaly let's her secret slip. Their mum is killed and it's a race to find the one who did it and only few might survive in the final boss level... BreexOC ChasexOC. mostly ChasexOC. T Death blood and bad words
1. The secret slips slips slips away

Part 1

Christina pov

My mum drove my sister my brother and me to the Davenports house because I have a project to do with Bree Davenport. "Here we are." Says Mum as we parked in their driveway "I'll see you mum." I say She was letting me spend the week there because Bree is my BFF I grabbed my bag and Lilly's yes my sister has to come with me and my Brother Seth I then picked up the 6 year old Lilly and closed the door Seth got out with his bags "I'm gonna go do something I'll be back." Says Seth he then walks away "By mum." Lilly and I say as she pulls out of the driveway I walked up to the Davenports home and knocked on the door "Hi." Says a boy my height and about my age "Hello." I say, "Can I help you?" he asks "I have a project to do with Bree." I say "Oh you must be the Brit." He says I roll my eyes, as always I'm just a Brit to the others I just let Bree call me that cuz I know she doesn't mean it in a bad way "Yes." I say, "Come in.," he says and get's out of the way I step in he tries to help with the bags but I move my arm away "Don't touch my stuff." I say he backs up with his hands up in defeat just like I wanted him to do "Brit!" yells Bree quickly walking over to me "Hey Bree." I say hugging her "Is this Lilly?" she asks "Ya." I say "Hi." Says Lilly "Hello." Says Bree I hand Lilly to her she walks off I put my stuff down and the boy walks over to me "I'm Chase Bree's brother." "Oh I was going to guess you were her sister." I say he rolls his eyes "Christina." I say he smiles "Cute." He says "Don't call me cute." I say he shrugs "Come I'll show you your room." He says I grab my bag leaving Lilly's for her we head down about 4 halls till we come across my room I placed my bag down just then Lilly ran up to me I picked her up as Bree my brother a boy and an older boy come over "Chase this is Lilly, Lilly this is Chase." I say "Hi." Says Lilly shaking her hand just then she pulls him in and flips out of my hands we both fall him on top I open my eyes to see a pair of brown ones and feel something on my lips I look down to see their Chase's lips I tried to pull away but of course I was on the bottom soon he brakes and smirks "Get off me before I brake that cute face of yours." I say pushing him off we both get up "S-so you think I'm cute?" he stutters I slap him he holds onto his face and I go into my room with my bag I sit on a chair at a table with a tablet on the wall it was on "So why you crying Chase not a good kisser?" asks a voice from the tablet on the wall I look up to see something on it I punch it so hard it the screen cracked my hand hurt but I felt good just braking something helped me get over what just happened slowly I drifted to sleep.

Bree pov

We all laughed at Brit's reaction to her kissing with Chase even Lilly and Seth laughed Chase just gave us a death glare we heard something crack and we stop the Eddie appeared on the screen angry his color was red "That girls got anger issues she punched my screen and maid it crack." He says slowly turning white again (_Italics= Chase's thoughts._) _Weird that's not normal she should have thrown something to Eddie to brake him _"What did you say?" asks Adam "I asked why she was crying and if it was because Chase was a bad kisser." Says Eddie we all start to laugh again except Chase who turned a bright shade of pink "Shut up Eddie before I punch you two." Says Chase "She needs anger management." Eddie then says Lilly's eyes turned Red "Don't talk about my sister like that." She said anger in her voice "Sorry." Says Eddie a little scared Lilly's eyes started to turn back to a light blue like her brothers (Lilly and Seth have blond hair and blue eyes Christina has Brown hair and Brown eyes.) "What was that?" asks Adam "Were not normal humans." Says Lilly rubbing her arm "What do you mean?" I ask "You see out father isn't from here." Says Seth "He's from Jeminie." Says Lilly "Ware?" asks Chase "A planet from another universe he was only a teen when the planet got sucked in to a black hole and died he was one of the few who escaped he is still human he just has powers like no other." Says Lilly all our mouths hung open "S-so you guys have powers two?" asks Adam "Adam please tell me you don't believe them?" I say, "I do believe them." He says, "I have control over thunder and lightning and I can control people at will but I can't do that just yet." Says Lilly "I can summon water out of thin air and do with it whatever even make it ice and I have incredible strength." Says Seth "What about Brit?" asks Chase I punch him "What?" he asks "I'm the only one who cam call her that." I say "I think she should tell you that." Says Seth he opens her door we see her at the table and a cracked tablet she was fast asleep Seth picks her up and carries her out to the living room and puts her on the sofa "Wake up!" he yells nothing she doesn't even flinch "Let me try." Says Lilly she summons lightning and thunder outside it roars still nothing she stops it "Here let me try again." He says he summons water and squirts a little at Brit. Nothing again "Wait I know." Says Lilly she stands at one end then jumps on Brit she let's out a yelp "Lilly." She says "Sorry." Says Lilly getting off of her Brit frown "Why am I here?" she asks, "We told them." Says Seth "What!" she asks/shouts "Well Lilly nearly lightninged Eddie the home system." Says Seth "Oh so that's what I punched." Said Brit she smiled "Hey!" yells Eddie appearing Brit's eyes turned red and she turned around "What was that?" she asks in a deep voice "Nothing go back to kissing Chase." He says disappearing Brit was really angry she broke the table we all backed up but not Seth and Lilly they hold her down to the sofa as her eyes turn back to brown "Ok well they want to know your powers and well we want you to show them." Brit smirked and stood up she put her hands out fire appeared in the right water in the left she had wind blowing thought her hair then the fire turned to stone and the water turned to a tornado her eyes were white as she started to come off the ground one of her legs turned to grass the other in to a rock and the stone went back to fire and lighting and thunder roared out side we all cowered in fear except for you know Seth and Lilly "Chris turn it down a bit would ya?" says Seth then the wind died down the fire was put out the tornado was turned to dust her legs were normal and her eyes turned brown once again as she started to fall from ware she was. Chase who stood up from behind the couch ran over to ware she was falling and caught her in his arms in a bridal style

Christina pov

I fell towards the ground but to my surprise I felt a pair of strong arms I looked up to see Chase had caught me. My hearing was gone and I wasn't able to speak I could tell Chase was trying to tell me something but I couldn't tell what I covered his mouth and slowly drifted of to sleep once more

Chase pov

"What's wrong?" I asked Lilly and Seth ""She's tired from using all the elements at once." Says Seth I nod "Why don't you take her to her room she should be fully rested by then find out and well be grateful." Says Lilly I roll my eyes "No it will go the opposite but I'll do it." I say walking to her room with her in my arms when I got there the door was still open I placed her on her bed and I kissed her forehead then left to go to the lab or as Tasha likes to call it the Leb. (Remember the episode drone alone she called it that?)


	2. The next day sort of

Part 2

Christina pov

I woke up the next mourning in a bed I was guessing at the Davenports home all I remember was Chase catching me and me putting my hand over his mouth cuz I couldn't hear him well I could hear and talk now and I was ready to kill Chase cuz I know he kissed my forehead. Instead I grabbed my diary

'Dear Diary

Today is October, Monday the 18th 2012 yesterday was a disaster this Chase kid kissed me so I slapped him it felt good but I feel sad for him looks like he's had his heart broken before. Truth he was my first kiss and it wasn't as bad as you think I actually liked it I maid the mistake of calling him cute witch he is. Wow I am such a girl when I write in here but it feels good letting it all out hopefully he will never read this

Love,

Christina Elizabeth Jackson.'

I placed my diary on the table and walked out of the room

Lilly pov (You see ware this is going.)

When Chris left her room I walked in and grabbed her diary witch she wrote in every mourning before school I opened to the last page written it read

'Dear Diary

Today is October, Monday the 18th 2012 yesterday was a disaster this Chase kid kissed me so I slapped him it felt good but I feel sad for him looks like he's had his heart broken before. Truth he was my first kiss and it wasn't as bad as you think I actually liked it I maid the mistake of calling him cute witch he is. Wow I am such a girl when I write in here but it feels good letting it all out hopefully he will never read this

Love,

Christina Elizabeth Jackson.'

OMG, OMG, OMG! SHE LIKES CHASE I KNEW IT! Ok Lilly calm down. I placed the book back on the table and left to the kitchen "Hey Seth." I say walking up to him "Hello Lilly." He says picking me up

Chase pov

I watched Christina as she put her stuff in her bag she has a shoulder bag like mine it was black but it had one little thing different it has one tiny scull sticker on the side she then brushes her hair out and put on her black and white plaid bow with a scull a safety pin a chain and 3 metal spikes. Damn she so cute! Did I just say that? Never mind let's get on with this

At School

Christina walked up to her locker and placed her stuff inside then grabs her book and water and closes the door and walks away. What! I am not a stocker. What eves (_italics are Christina._) _You are two a stocker!_ Shut up let's just get on with the story. I opened my locker and pulled out my history book and I head to the gym and sat down with Bree Seth Adam and Leo while Christina was getting breakfast "So is Lilly in school?" I ask "No she is really smart she knows everything." Says Seth I nod Wow we really don't know everything yet. Then Christina joined us "Hey guys." She says, "What's up Brit." Says Bree "Nothing but how can you guys eat this slop?" she asks turning over the plate nothing fell "trust lunch is better." I say "Sure." She says her fork went in but wouldn't come out "Seth a little hemp?" she says he rolls his eyes and get's up and pulls it out "Ok no food for me." She says pushing it forward "I'll take it." Says Adam taking it and he started to eat it Christina was discussed like the rest of us just then 3 people crashed threw the window they all had guns Christina screamed just them one shot at me and I blacked out

Christina pov

I woke up screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" then my brother sister and Chase Bree and Adam ran in "What's wrong?" asks Seth "It was them." I say Seth and Lilly's eyes widen "Them who?" asks Bree "Kane it was Kane." I say "Who's Kane?" asks Bree "Kane is some one who tried to kill her when she was young so he could harness her powers." Says Seth "What did her do?" asks Lilly "They shot him." I say pointing to Chase "Oh no." Says Lilly "What is it?" asks Chase "Most of my dream visions come true." I say

Hope you like it!


	3. Why I don't want to hold your hand yet

Part 3

Christina pov

I walked with Chase to school I hated it but still I had to protect him and although I'm the 2 oldest out of 3 I was the most powerful with all elements mind reading and flight. He reached for my hand I moved it "What's wrong?" he asks "You want to know?" I ask he nods "It was 1 year ago I had just started dating Ross Ames."

Flash back

"So you ready?" he asks grabbing my hand "Ya." I say smiling. We got up and walked to school "So you ok?" he asks "Ya." I say "So how long you known?" he asks "about 7 years now." I say "Cool." he says we walked up to Hill valley jr. high and walked inside "So see you at lunch?" he asks I nod and he walks away

At lunch

"So what now?" he asks I shrug "What do you want to do?" I ask "How 'bout this." he says leaning in as we got closer a window crashed it was Kane's men one threw a knife it went across my arm I let out a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then a gun blew I looked over and Ross was on the ground "No!" I yelled I went over to him his eyes looked heavy "Ross." I say "Christina." he says "Please don't die." I say "I'm sorry." he says then his eyes close and he was gone. I got up my eyes were glowing white, fire was in my palms and I killed them I killed them all

end

"And that's what happened." I say "Wow I'm so sorry." He says "It's ok I just miss him." I say we stop and I start to cry he hugs me and I cry in to his chest "It's ok." he says "No it's not my dream means something!" I yell "Calm down." he says just then I started to heat up and he suddenly let's go "Ow." he says then I saw my hair turned to flames "Sorry." I say I put it out to brown hair again "It's ok." he says he holds out his hand I look at him then grab it and we head to school.

Hope you like it! Plz comment !


	4. I relized he loved me

Part 4

2 weeks later...

Christina POV

I breathed heavaly running threw the woods trying to get away from Chase and Seth. I couldn't beleave what had happened. And me of all people should had been expecting something of the worst to happen. My mother dies in a car crash 2 days ago and I just today lurned about it. I had tears streaming down my face. it's 3 days will Christimas. and this is the present I get? It's one of the worst I have ever recived I am now an orphan and so are Seth and Lilly. It was cold out here and I was wearing jean shorts and a lose 'Three Days Grace' T-shirt Chase and Seth wore black jeans and black shirts with jackets. I just wanted to freeze to death. Also my choice of clothing also made it easyer to run they were a little slowed down. "Christina please slowdown!" Yelled Seth I ignored him and kept running I heard one of them getting closer. Damn Seth's long legs! "I almost got her." He said Chase was breathing heavaly. He must have never run as fast as he has now. He did this for me? I kinda slowed down and Seth got me by my arm we both fell down as he stopped and he landed on his back I landed ontop of him and rolled off and a little bit over "Ow." I groaned Chase helped me up Seth got up by him self I turned to run again but Chase wrapped his arms strongly around my waist I had tears streaming down my face he brought me close his head on my left shoulder. He was warm. Damn him being a bit tallen them me. And Damn him for him warmness that makes me want him not to let go. My muscles relaxed. That was when I relized he loved me. I could feel it. He held on to me strongly and it felt like he wasnt gonna let go till I was calm. He cared. And not just that I was cute. He cared about my feelings. He's just like... Ross. I felt more tears slipping. Why is he killing me? Not literaly! I mean he's not telling me. He keeps it a secret. And after everything I've done to him. He still cares. That's what made me have a smile creeping up at the corners of my lips. Seth only wathced us "Please stop." Chase whispered. I notised I was digging my nails now made of rock into his arm I turned them back to norman and releaced. He just held me tightly. I had enough room so I akwardly turned myself around so I faced him. Seth understood what I was doing and he ran back twords the house. And then I did something that surprised Chase and myself. I kissed him on the lips.

Chase POV

I held her tightly then she turned herself around and looked me in the eyes as Seth ran twords the house then she leaned in and kissed me. Now I love her don't get me wrong but this surprised me. In a good way. She was beautiful but that's not what I attracted it was her atitude. She might have been mean but I could tell she was hurt. She was like another me. I am hurt also. I lost my mother after I turned 2. All I can remember is a warm smile and long red hair. A face. It had tan skin and frekles were splashed across her nose she had caring blue eyes and a loving smile. Mr. Davenport doesn't talk about her much. He said she left us because she was tired of Davenport and his inventions. I winder if she knew that I was gonna grow up to be a sucsess like I am today if she would have stayed. Christina broke from the kiss and hid her head in my shirt. She was shivering. The gentalmen I am I took off my jacket and put it on her "Thanks." she whispered I nodded. I wished the next thing that happened was better but it was actualy worse. When we reached the house I saw someone I thought I never would. That smile wasn't there. The eyes were less loving and the hair was cut down "Mom?" I asked

HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET IT DONE!


	5. Adoptian leads to framiliar glares

Part 5

Chase POV

"Mom?" I asked. I couldn't beleave she was here a smile crept onto her face but I could tell it was foarced "Is that you Chase?" she asked walking up to me "Y-y-ya." I stuttered I squized Christinas hand. She didn't seam to mind. "I'm so happy tosee you all grown up." she said "You could have seen him growing up." Mr. Davenport mumbled mom shot a glare twords him. Then turned back to me with the fake smile on "I'm so happy to see you." she said hugging me but I didn't hug back she pulled back and looked at me questionably "Why are you here?" I asked simpaly "I'm here to take what is mine." she said "What is that?" I asked "You." she then said them my heart nearly stopped

Christina POV

"What is that?" asked Chase "You." she answered. THAT BITCH! She thinks she could just come in here and take my literaly brand new boy friend! Tipical of most people! They think they could just come and take what they want. I could feel myself heat up but Chase just squiezed my hand. I calmed down but not all the way. "You can't." I said She turned to me her eyes dark and cold "Why not?" She asked. I looked to Mr. Davenport who looked really worried about this question "Because," I began "You left him when he was 3 so tecknicly you aren't even his gaurdian Tasha and Mr. Davenport are" I said "Well did Tasha adopt the kids?" asked Chase's mum I glanced over at a teary eyed Tasha. Then at Seth who nodded he tapped Tasha's shoulder and whispered something to her Tasha nodded She and Seth left the house then time froze around me I let goof Chase's hand. I knew this powers wasn't to be used unless an emergancy but I needed to use it now. I grabbed Mr. Davenports wrist then Chase's and pulled them outside where they unfroze "Stay here." I said I walked back inside and get Adam and Bree they unfroze and I got Leo last he unfroze they all streched "C'one she won't remeber a thin when she wakes." I said we all ran for it

7 hours later...

We all reached the house and went inside. Chase's mum was still frozen I had the adoptian certificates in my hands we all got back into place and I blinked. Chase's mum was unfrozen I had haned the certificats to Tasha who walked in "Actualy yes." I said I looked over to Tasha who put up all 3 certificates in her face. Chase's mum frowmed "Damn ass son of a bitch." she mumbled I glared "I think it's time for you to leave ma'am." I said she looked at me with a deathy glare. One glare I remember. I don't know where it was from though. I just knew I had seen in somewhere. She stomped to the door and pushed it open she walked out but Eddy made it slam onto her butt as she walked away "Damn Computer!" She yelled. We all couldn't hep but burst out laughing.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :)


End file.
